Meeting From Two Different Worlds
by Sylvia-san
Summary: In another parallel universe, Sawada Natsumi and her guardians need help to defeat the enemy. She's just a 16-year-old girl without much choice, but to be Vongola Decimo. And this is where Byakuran comes into the picture! He volunteered to help by bringing the Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians that we all know and love to their world! R27, Slight All27
1. Chapter 1

**Sylvia-san: Hey~ As you already know, I'm known as Sylvia-san. I got this really great idea and that is how I decided to type this story. This is the first fan-fic I have ever written. I hope I don't make too much mistakes... And I'm sorry if the title or the story plot is similar to someone else. I promise I did not get this plot from someone's story. **

**Disclaimer: Wait, are you saying that I have a chance to claim this as mine? :O**

**Summary:**** In another parallel universe, Sawada Natsumi and her guardians need help to defeat the enemy. She doesn't know what to do! After all, she's just a 16-year-old girl without much choice, but to be Vongola Decimo. And this is where Byakuran comes into the picture! He volunteered to help by bringing the Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians (that we all know and love) to this parallel universe!**

**Warnings:**** OOC characters, contains shounen-ai, a few curses here and there, and poor description.**

**Pairings:**** All(Fem)27 and maybe other pairings to be revealed later in the story.**

* * *

**In Another Parallel Universe**

It was a bright summer afternoon. The cicadas were chirping and children were playing with their friends outside despite the heat. In the Sawada residence, in a certain room, you can see a 16-year-old girl napping on her bed. Her name was Sawada Natsumi. She was a petite, but cute brunette. She had soft, plump lips and hair which spiked up in all directions. Her hair framed her face and it reached a little bit halfway her back. The sun was shining through the windows which created a spotlight, right on the napping brunette. Overall, it was a peaceful day... IF it weren't for a toddler who sent his 10-ton hammer straight to the unsuspecting brunette's head.

_BAM! WHACK! BOOM!_

Natsumi managed to dodge the series of attacks that followed after the hammer. You could see a bullet hole a centimeter next to Natsumi's head.

"REBORN! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME RIGHT THEN AND THERE!"

"That's your fault for letting your guard down, Dame-Natsu. It's also unfitting for a soon-to-be Mafia boss to be napping around. "said Reborn. The said toddler was sitting on a chair, drinking his freshly made espresso. His outer appearance looked no more than 5-years-old. He was wearing a black suit, shoes and slacks. Typical Mafia uniform. He also adorned a fedora with orange decorating the brim. Another special feature was the curly sideburns. If you look closely, you can see a green chameleon napping on the brim of the fedora. The chameleon's name was Leon.

Natsumi sighed. She can never win an argument against Reborn. He was her tutor after all.

"Oh, Gokudera and Yamamoto are picking you up to go to the library to finish your homework."

"HIIIIEEEE! I NEED TO GET READY BEFORE THEY COME PICK ME UP!" Natsumi proceeded to run to the bathroom to change her clothes and get ready for her friends' arrival. Not long after that, the door bell rang. Natsumi ran to get the door, panting slightly.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto. Good afternoon!" greeted Natsumi.

"Yo, Natsu!"

"Good afternoon, Juudaime!"

Then, the infamous trio walked their way to the library. During their walk, Ryohei passed by them, shouting, "EXTREME!" Usually they would also see Hibari patrolling the neighborhood, biting people to death... And no, I don't mean it literally. But lately, Natsumi has a feeling that Hibari was avoiding her? No, it's not possible! THE Hibari Kyoya avoiding him? Whenever they see each other, Hibari would turn the other away, as if avoiding her. But being the Dame-Natsu that she is, she didn't know why. Or was it her naivety? Oh well...

While the three were walking down the path to the library, they heard a familiar singing voice. And no, it's not Hibird:

"Kimi wa dare da? Boku wa Lambo! Boku wa dare da? Kimi wa Lambo! GYAHAHAHAHA!"

Cue the angry sign on Gokudera's head. "AHO-SHI! HOW DARE YOU DIRTY THE PATH OF JUUDAIME WITH YOUR FILTHY PRESENCE!"

"Maa, maa. Gokudera is just exaggerating. Right, Gokudera?"

"What, you baseball-freak?"

"Go-Gokudera! Calm down! And Lambo, what are you doing here?"

"Errr... Lambo-san saw the purple, pineapple-haired lady that was always with us, and she gave Lambo-san candy, and then she suddenly "poofed" into a man, and then Lambo-san started to run, and then Lambo-san saw this-" Lambo was interrupted when a man fully clad with a suit and sunglasses appeared and started to shoot the quartet with a gun. Natsumi should have easily sensed that something was wrong, but her Hyper Intuition was well... not fully developed yet. There are times when she can sense something was going to happen, but she still doesn't know how to control her Hyper Intuition when she wanted to.

When the mysterious man was going to fire another shot, Gokudera just took out a stick of dynamite and threw it towards the said man. The dynamite blew up and the man had burning marks all over his body. That was a pretty easy battle, if you can even call it a battle. However, before the man lost consciousness, he yelled out, "ALL HAIL THE PROVENZANO FAMIGLIA!" By that time, Lambo has already escaped back into the Sawada residence. When Gokudera, Natsumi, and Yamamoto were about to voice out their confusion, a kick cleanly landed on Natsumi's head. Natsumi slowly turned her head and saw Reborn, smirking. Something bad was going to happen, and _soon._

"Reborn! Where were you when all this happened?", complained Natsumi.

"Hey little guy!"

"Reborn-san! It's a pleasure to see you!"

"Ciaossu! Dame-Natsu, you don't need to know." Unbeknownst to them, Reborn was actually watching everything that was happening, blending in with the trees. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. The Provenzano Famiglia... He had heard it before. He had read in the Vongola's stash of records and it mentioned the Provenzano Famiglia. Apparently, the Provenzano Famiglia showed up around Vongola Primo's time. They were a small, but powerful Famiglia because of its technology and their intelligence. Their technology was pretty impressive considering that was about 400 years ago. They used to be part of the CEDEF, too. They disappeared after Vongola Primo evacuated to Japan. No one knows why or where they disappeared off to. There weren't much records about this particular Famiglia.

Being the Dame-Natsu that she was, she started to freak out, considering that she almost died. If her friends weren't here, she'll be dead. She didn't bring her mittens and pills after all.

"R-Reborn, what do we do? I-I almost died! What do I- HIIIIIEEE!" Reborn silenced her with a kick to her face. Bless the poor brunette's abused face.

"Don't worry, Dame-Natsu. I called someone to come here and tell us the details. He should be here right about now."

"Natsu-chan!" Ahh~ Speak of the devil. A man with snow white hair, wearing white clothes and pants appeared. He had a crown like tattoo underneath his eye and light purple eyes. He was carrying a bag of marshmallows and was stuffing his mouth full of them. He then proceeded to plant a small kiss on Natsumi's cheek.

"B-Bya-Byakuran? D-don't tell me Reborn c-called you here?", exclaimed the brunette.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THOSE INTIMATE THE THINGS WITH JUUDAIME! YOU'RE DEFILING HER!"

"Calm down, Gokudera. I'm pretty sure there's a reason why he's here. Hahaha."

"Yep, Natsu-chan. He called me here so we can plan out some... _things._" Natsumi shivered and backed away when he said "_things._" This doesn't sound good...

"Reborn, so what do you think of my plan? It would help Natsu-chan and her Guardians to become stronger and we'll get to know more of our opponents that way. After all, _he and his Guardians_ have faced the Provenzano Famiglia before. And they are no push-overs.", Byakuran told Reborn.

"I agree. I usually won't resort to this method, but you're plan was just so interesting to try out. You got my permission to bring _him and his Guardians _here."

The others just silently watched on as Byakuran and Reborn conversed. They were was so damned confused as to what was going on. Heck, Reborn had such an amused expression on his face. That is enough to tell that something is about to go down here. All of them had questions written all over their face, but the one that stood out the most was, "Who is _he and his Guardians_?" Later, Byakuran just disappeared, literally. Did he just teleport?

"What the hell f*** just happened?", Gokudera said with a lost expression. Natsumi and Yamamoto just shook their heads. Then, they were ordered to go back to Natsumi's house to do their (long lost forgotten) homework and so they did. What they didn't know was that they still had a tiring day ahead of them.

* * *

**In the World of KHR**

Tsuna sighed as he put down his pen. He had a mountain of paperwork to do and his guardians weren't helping. Actually, most of the paperwork consisted of his guardian's faults. Apparently, Hayato have destroyed a mall while going out to buy his beloved Decimo a gift for No. Darn. Reason. Takeshi was there with Hayato and he only added oil to fire with his easygoing attitude. Not only that, Lambo JUST HAPPENED to stroll by and call Hayato by his old nickname, "Baka-dera." Lambo had grown out of the habit of calling everyone by their nicknames and had called them things like, Hayato-nii, Tsuna-nii , and the like. So it was SO OBVIOUS that Lambo was doing it on purpose. Ryohei was with Mukuro on a mission. There weren't much casualties compared to the others. There were just a few people traumatized here and there; nothing much. After all, the only person left was Kyoya. Now, the main problem was Kyoya. KYOYA. KYOYA! He had been assigned to mission that just required him to check on a Famiglia that the Vongola had recently been made ally to. Tsuna thought there hopefully won't be any casualties, BUT NO! The mansion had been destroyed, there were bodies laying everywhere, and there was a lot of blood everywhere.

In another place, somewhere, all the Guardians sneezed.

Tsuna finally finished his silent rant and sighed. He was still a 21-year-old. If there weren't so much paperwork, he would have loved to go out and walked around. Tsuna looked up. Seems like someone is going to enter his office.

"Enter." Reborn came in gracefully and he looked over Tsuna for a while.

Tsuna had full control of his Hyper Intuition and he doesn't stutter anymore. He has grown to be quite a gentlemen and a good boss. Unbelievably, Tsuna has also grown to be quite a looker. Whenever, he was out in the public, or in a place with people, they would stare at him, both men and women. Tsuna had a slender body, but he still had his muscles. His caramel brown eyes were slightly smaller than when he was younger, but still big. Even after all these years, his doe-like eyes still had its innocent gleam in it. His brown hair is also slightly more tameable and a little bit longer. Overall, he had looks that women and men would be jealous of, but at the same time, they admire him. His kind personality also made everyone around him flutter in giddiness. Heck, he was voted as the most admirable, handsome, beautiful, and all the positive words you can think of. His pictures mostly manage to make it on the front page of the Mafia magazines and newspapers. To the women, he looked beyond hot; to the males, he looked so delectable. Reborn sometimes wondered what he looked as a female.

"Chaos, Tsuna." After all those years, the Arcobaleno's curse was broken and all the Arcobalenos returned to their adult forms. Reborn still wore his Mafia suit and fedora. Basically, he wore the same things he wore when he was still an Arcobaleno. Only his physical appearance changed. He was a lot taller and was oh-so-sexy. He still had his curly sideburns, but that was his charm. No wonder why Bianchi fell in love with him. After Tsuna became Decimo, Reborn had deemed him ready and stopped calling Tsuna "Dame" and kicking him into shape. He had a _tiny_ respect for the brunet and also felt proud that he was the one who made Tsuna into who he is. After regaining his former body, he felt a swirl of emotions towards the brunet. It didn't take long for the ex-Arcobaleno to figure out what it was.

"What brings you here, Reborn?"

Reborn's train of thoughts were interrupted. To be honest, he just wanted to see the brunet, so he came with an excuse for that and it was kind of true. That way, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition would HOPEFULLY not detect anything.

"Actually, I wanted to talk about the mission you ga-" Once again, Reborn was interrupted when Byakuran appeared out of nowhere. He was holding a bag of marshmallows and was wearing white clothes. Tsuna wasn't wary because he didn't sense anything hostile from _this_ Byakuran. He also looked younger than the Byakuran in Tsuna's world.

"What are you here for and where are you from?" Reborn questioned. He had his Leon-turned-gun pointing towards the younger Byakuran's head.

"Hmmm~ I'm from a parallel universe and the situation there calls for you and your guardian's help." said the younger Byakuran, while sporting a giant sly smile on his face.

"What the fu-"

"Reborn, stop it. He's not lying."

Reborn stopped and he glared at the younger Byakuran. If looks could kill, Byakuran would be dead right now. Reborn didn't have a great impression on Byakuran. After all, he almost succeeded in taking over the world AND almost killed his beloved Tsuna!

Tsuna guided the younger Byakuran to sit down and tell why he was here. Reborn and Tsuna listened intently. After that, Tsuna finally agreed to let Byakuran lead Tsuna to the other parallel universe. He wanted to help, but that's not all. Actually, he just wanted a damn break from the cursed paperwork. And it won't hurt to help. His guardians were still going to come with him to this parallel universe to train their parallel selves.

"Reborn, I'm going to the other parallel universe. I trust you tell my guardians about the situation."

"Mhmm~ Oh, I can't bring all of you at once because it takes quite a bit of energy for me to bring people to another parallel universe to and fro. That's why, you have to decide who I have to bring back to my world the next day I come back. I can only bring one person each day~" Byakuran said with a devious smile.

Then, the next thing you knew, they were gone. Reborn didn't stop them for a reason; the reason being: The plan just sounded so damn amusing. It can help to kill some time and he wanted to see what this parallel universe was like. He'll give credit to Byakuran for planning this out. Only this time. Reborn walked out of the office, going to find Tsuna's guardians. After all, they're going to go on rage mode if they don't see their cute boss when they come back from who knows where.

* * *

**In Another Parallel Universe**

It has been only an hour and a half since the mysterious man appeared. Reborn had explained who the Provenzano Famiglia was and the fact that they would need help to defeat this particular enemy. He also explained that there would be some people that would help them train to defeat the Provenzano Famiglia. When Natsumi asked who the people that would train them were, Reborn just kept quiet. Reborn wanted to see what their reactions were going to be when they see who they were. He was anticipating the time that happens. He bets that Dame-Natsu would faint right on the spot.

Suddenly, there was smoke all over the room. The occupants of the room: Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Natsumi were coughing. Reborn was just staring at the silhouetted figure that was among them, in this smoke. He was too awesome to cough like choking retards. When the smoke cleared, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Natsumi looked up at the new figures in the room. There was Byakuran and someone who looked oddly familiar. He looked like he was in his twenties. Then, it clicked. This person looked just like her, only more mature!

"J-Juudaime... Is that you?" Gokudera blushed. This stranger looked like his Juudaime!

"Hahaha. Natsu, is this another game of yours? Hahaha." Everyone could tell that this was not the laugh that Yamamoto would usually use. This was a nervous laugh.

The new figure in the room just looked around the room, then at Natsumi. He was assessing her. Natsumi could feel an aura of authority around this person and it demanded respect. At the same time, he felt approachable and she could feel her Hyper Intuition telling her that everything was going to be okay. Then, the stranger spoke with his smooth, velvety voice:

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short. I'm your parallel self and came from a parallel universe. I'm the person who's going to be training you from now on."

That was it. Natsumi fainted right on the spot and landed on the floor with a "thump_"_. The last words she heard were words that were calling for her: "JUUDAIME!" and "NATSU!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:**** So what do you think? I hope you all understand what's going on in this story and that it wasn't TOO bad. And did you notice? In the parallel universe, Natsumi refers to everyone with last name, but in the Tsuna's world, he refers everyone with first name? And as much as I like to read All27 and the like, I'm just so bad at writing romance and fluffy stuff. So, I'm sorry if I was really bad at it. I'm actually considering if I should just actually abandon the romance genre... If you guys want romance, then you can just vote whether or not you want a main pairing in this. The main pairing ONLY goes to Tsuna and his guardians, not Natsumi and her guardians. You can vote on a poll on my profile. If your favorite pairing is not in the poll, just put it in a review.**

**To be honest, I'm not fond of Fem27. I have never read a fic with Fem27 because it just didn't seem right. That was also one reason I created this story.**

**Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sylvia-san: OMG! I'm so happy that I got at least a few reviews. I also got a lot of mail that said a lot of you people added my story into story alerts or favorites. I feel a bit more confident thanks to the reviews. Here are the people I want to thank for their wonderful reviews: iluvanimeFYI, xXcherrysXx, Randomchick95, feressaloveyaoi, JackFrost14, Anello di Tempesta, Soul Vrazy, and fee obsidienne. I also dedicate this chapter to iluvanimeFYI because she was my first reviewer and she even offered me help. She's awesome. :D**

**Disclaimer: Tch, I wish. :(**

**Summary So Far:** **Byakuran brought Tsuna to Natsumi's world after learning that Natsumi needs help in training to defeat the Provenzano Famiglia. What is in store for Natsumi? **

**Warnings:**** OOC characters, contains shounen-ai, a few curses here and there, and poor description.**

**Pairings:**** All(Fem)27 and maybe other pairings to be revealed later in the story.**

* * *

**In Another Parallel Universe**

Gokudera and Yamamoto were staring at Tsuna with their mouths wide open. Yeah, for Yamamoto to also be in shock must be surprising huh? That just helps explain that what they just heard was crazy. Seriously. Who wouldn't be when they were just told that their parallel selves were going to come to their world soon and train them? Yeah, I thought so. There was also the surprising fact that Tsuna was Natsumi's parallel self. There was also another single fact that was on their mind the whole time: Natsumi's parallel self was a man.

"Okay. Now that you know who the Provenzano Famiglia is and who is going to start to train you from now on, do you have any questions?" Reborn asked. But the aura Reborn had was the 'Don't-Make-Me-Repeat-What-I-Just-Said' aura.

_'Hell yes, I do! When are our parallel selves going to get here? What are they like? Where is the Provenzano Famiglia now? What are we supposed to do from now on?...' _Gokudera and Yamamoto still had a lot of questions on their minds. But of course, they were still smart enough to not ask anymore. They can still feel Reborn's 'Don't-Make-Me-Repeat-What-I-Just-Said' aura suffocating them.

Byakuran had already retired for the day. He went back to where he came from to rest for the next day. He still has to bring Tsuna's guardians and he could only bring one guardian for each day. It's not as easy as it sounds. It requires a lot of energy to travel back and forth from a parallel world. As for Natsumi, she was still laying on her bed like a log. She still hasn't woken up from the previous events that have happened. She didn't show any signs of waking up soon, so Reborn used his infamous 10-ton hammer and swung it straight on Natsumi's head.

"I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE! SO PLEASE DON'T HIT ME ANYMORE!" shouted out Natsumi. She felt pain on the back of her head and didn't take long to find out who did it. The only person holding a hammer was Reborn.

"JUUDAIME! YOU'RE AWAKE! ARE YOU OKAY? DOES YOUR HEAD HURT?"

"Yo, Natsu. Had a good nap? Haha."

"What did you do that for? What do you think my head is? If I get a concussion, it'll be your fault, Reborn!"

"Like I care. A soon-to-be Mafia boss shouldn't even be acting like this. I'll have to kick you back in shape soon." Reborn's eye gleamed with a sadistic flash. Natsumi gulped. She didn't want to go through Reborn's training again! Suddenly, they heard a laugh.

"Hahaha."

All eyes turned towards to Tsuna, who was currently laughing softly. His voice sounded smooth and comforting to the ears of many. It made their hearts flutter in contentment. When Tsuna noticed that all eyes were looking at him, he smiled. At that moment, everyone thought: '_An angel.'_

"Haha. Sorry. It's just that watching you guys remind me of my younger days.", Tsuna said while his smile widened. Almost everyone blushed at the sight. Almost. Reborn being Reborn was able to hide his expressions well. Now that he looked close at Tsuna, he WAS a handsome young lad. After a while, Reborn started to get curious and he wanted his answers now.

"Everyone, get out. Tsuna, stay. I want to ask you a few questions. Gokudera and Yamamoto will explain the situation to Dame-Natsu."

Everyone else nodded and proceeded towards to the living room to explain things. After everyone left, Tsuna was the first to break the silence.

"I know it's a bit late, but nice to meet you Reborn. I wanted to see what you were like here. So, you're still in your Arcobaleno form, I see."

"Likewise. And what do you mean "still" in my Arcobaleno form?"

"In my world, the Arcobaleno's curse has been broken already and you're back in your former body."

"Really? That means you know a cure to break this curse?" Now this was getting interesting.

"Yes. The Verde of our world managed to find a cure with the Vongola's help. As you know, we already faced the Provenzano Famiglia of our world, so we also asked them for assistance. When Natsumi and her guardians manage to defeat and make the Provenzano Famiglia an ally, I'll tell you the cure."

"Sweet. I'll be looking forward to that." Now, Reborn had a new-found respect for Tsuna. It's true that Natsumi and Tsuna are still the same people, but they are each others parallel selves. So it makes sense that they are both different in some ways. Natsumi is still young and has less experience than Tsuna here.

"Now that you are here. We need to help you look for a job and let you blend in. As much as I want you to train Natsumi, you just came here. We can't have anyone finding out about who you are. And Natsumi is falling behind on her schoolwork and her grades are dropping. I would teach her, but I have a lot of things to organize now that you're here. I'll also explain all the events that have happened so far to Dame-Natsu's guardians.", Reborn explained.

"Hmmm... Okay. But what would the job be?"

"You'll find out soon." Reborn smirked.

_'He's still has this mischievous side to him, huh?'_ Tsuna thought.

"It's already late at night now. There's also school tomorrow, so we'll rest now. You can take the guest room next door. I already explained to Mama about you, so you don't need to worry about that."

"Sorry for the trouble, Reborn. See you tomorrow. Good night." Tsuna walked down the hallways. As he was walking, he came across Natsumi. It seems that Gokudera and Yamamoto has already retired to their homes.

"U-um... I'm sorry about before. I f-fainted while you were i-introducing yourself... Oh, and I'm Sawada Natsumi. You c-can call me N-Natsu if you want."

"Nice to meet you, too. As you already know, I'm going to be training you from now on. I hope we get along well. We are each others parallel selves after all."

"Y-yes."

"Hey, you don't need to be that nervous. Don't worry. We'll get along well." Tsuna flashed Natsumi his smile and Natsumi immediately felt more calm. She was glad that her parallel self was kind enough. She had one more role model to aspire after now.

"Yes, I hope we get along, too. I'll be going to bed now. We'll talk some other time." Natsumi flashed her smile at Tsuna and they both walked past each other to their respective bedrooms.

* * *

**In the World of KHR**

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?", Hayato exclaimed at the top of his lungs. All of Tsuna's guardians were in the meeting room. They heard Reborn's explanation of the other parallel universe and they don't know what to make of it. Takeshi stood there, frozen. He didn't know HOW he should react. Gokudera was mumbling incoherent things while he looked down at the floor with his bangs covering his face. Kyoya looked bored and unaffected, but you can feel the deadly aura that was emitting from the Cloud Guardian. Mukuro 'kufufufu'd', but he was also leaking his killing aura. Chrome was trying to stop Mukuro from going on a rampage, but worry was etched on her face. Lambo and Ryohei were quiet for once. They also didn't know how to react to this. They were gaping like fish out of water. Basically, everyone was panicking. Reborn shot his gun up towards the air and that got everyone's attention.

"Shut up and calm your head before I feed you to the f**king lions."

Everyone stopped their panicking and deadly auras from leaking out. It was still evident that worry was clearly on their face.

"The Byakuran from that world will bring one of us one by one to his world. However, he can only bring one person each day, so you better decide who to go first by tomorrow. I'll go last since you immature brats can't keep it together and I also need to tell the higher-ups about this."

Everyone perked up from that single fact. Oh, they are SO going. They are willing to follow their boss ANYWHERE and they thought of the brunet as more than a friend, too.

"I'M DECIMO'S RIGHT HAND MAN, SO IT'LL MAKE MORE SENSE IF I GO!"

"Hayato, don't you think you got that backwards? I'm going to be the one going. After all, I am Tsuna's best friend. Hahaha."

"Hmph. Herbivores. I'm the only one qualified to see the omnivore. I need to bite him to death for going without even telling."

"Kufufufu~ I'm pretty sure Tsunayoshi wants to see me, so I'm the one to go see him first.

"EXTREME!"

"Pshh. Guys, please. The mighty-awesome-super-cool-handsome-sexy-hot me is going. I want Tsuna-nii to give me candy."

"Boss... Mukuro-sama..."

Reborn inwardly face-palmed. Why, oh why, did he have to deal with these idiots?

* * *

**In Another Parallel Universe**

Morning soon came. Natsumi woke up with a yawn and she stretched herself like a cat. She felt well rested. She looked at her alarm clock. She didn't wake up to an annoying alarm clock either. Maybe she's early today for on-

"HIIIIEEE! IT'S ALREADY 7:45! I'LL BE LATE TO SCHOOL! HIBARI WILL BITE ME TO DEATH!"

Natsumi did her daily routine in less than three minutes and ran towards the school.

_'Where was Reborn? Usually, he'll be waking me up with a hammer to my head or something. Now that I think about it, where is Tsuna? Oh well. I better get to school fast!'_

Natsumi raced towards her school, then towards her classroom. She made it in record time!

"JUUDAIME! GOOD MORNING! DID YOU GET A GOOD REST?"

"Haha. You barely made it, Natsu. Good job!"

Then, the bell rang for homeroom. Their homeroom teacher came in and made an announcement.

"Ahem. I have an important announcement to make. From now on, I'll be leaving the school for maternity leave. You can come come cry to me and tell me what a great role model I was later."

Everyone in the class sweat dropped..

"That means you'll be having a new homeroom teacher. He'll also be your English teacher. Please treat him nicely. He's new to this school.", the teacher continued. Then, in came a young adult. He had on a white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and black slacks. His hair was sticking out in all directions but that managed to cause a wild look on the adult. His had big eyes, but not too big. All in all, he was a handsome young man. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Natsumi stared wide-eyed at the young adult. It was-

"Good morning, class. I'll be your new homeroom and English teacher from now on. I also teach other subjects such as math, P.E, and science. I hope we get along. Oh, and my name is Vongola Tsunayoshi. You can either call me Tsunayoshi-sensei or Tsuna-sensei. He smiled a 100-watt smile. You can even see flowers and sparkles behind Tsuna. Everyone in the class blushed. The girls squealed loudly.

"Do you have any questions for me?", asked Tsuna. Most of the girls raised their hands.

"Yes, what's your question for me?"

"Tsuna-sensei, are you single?"

"Yes, I am. Next question." More squeals from the girls.

"Where did you come from?"

"I'm from Namimori, Japan, which is here, but I just came back from Italy. It's because part of my heritage is Italian."

"How old are you?"

"21 years old."

Each time a question was answered, there were louder and more squeals from the girls. The male students groaned. It seems that they won't be getting a girlfriend anytime soon.

Then, the bell rang, signaling it to be the start of first period.

"Alright. You'll be having me for first period, and it'll be about English."

"YAYYY!", yelled out the girls.

Natsumi had questions for Tsuna like, "Why are you here?" Then she connected the pieces.

_'Must be Reborn's idea.'_

Now, everything made sense. When Natsumi put her mind into things, she can figure things out. It just didn't work out when it came to studying. Not long after first period ended, the news about a hot new teacher spread like wild fire. News sure travels fast huh?

Now, when all of this was happening, a certain skylark was in the reception room, listening to what his subordinate, Kusakabe, has to say.

"Why is there such a big commotion in my school? I'll bite them to death when I finish this paperwork."

"It seems that a new teacher has arrived and he's gotten quite famous."

Hibari's face just remained impassive, but then something struck him. His face contorted to a frown.

_'I've never received any paperwork or news regarding this new teacher. He shouldn't be he- Wait... Only the infant can do something like this.' _Hibari smirked. Seems like the new teacher is going to receive a visitor soon.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter! I hope it was to your expectations. I just had a lot of time on my hands, so I decided to write this as fast as possible. As for the romance, the romance is going to take a while because Tsuna's guardians aren't here yet. So just be patient.** **In the next chapter, one of the guardians are going to appear. YAY! The poll for what the main pairing is going to be in this story is still up. Please vote on it. Oh, the poll will last until June 20th, which is next Wednesday. I'll also post the third chapter on that date.**

**PLEASE review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sylvia-san:**** Ughh... I really want to cry... No matter what I do, I can't seem to type any romance at all. The romance I type seems to be lacking SOMETHING, but I don't know what. Character development? Or is it the details or something else? UGHHH. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the people who reviewed, so I would like to thank: Soul Vrazy, xXcherrysXx, Randomchick95, fee obsidienne, Oenix, Anello di Tempesta, Skittles24-7, PokerPair, mi-chan94, iluvanimeFYI, Stara-chi, and DanceInLightning. I also want to thank Oenix for the honest advice. :)**

**Disclaimer:**** Yaoi, anyone? :D**

**Summary:**** Tsuna became a teacher in Namimori-chu, thanks to Reborn in Natsumi's world. Hibari has yet to know Tsuna and is going to "visit" Tsuna. What events will occur?**

**Warnings:**** OOC characters, contains shounen-ai, a few curses here and there, and poor description.**

**Pairings:**** Slight All(Fem)27, and maybe other pairings.**

* * *

**In Another Parallel Universe**

Tsuna walked down the halls of Namimori-chu. No, more like he **tried** to. When the class bell rang to start the beginning of another class, he was surrounded by students of both genders. It was obvious what they were trying to do. They were trying to get their beloved teacher's attention. You can even see the girls trying to straighten out their uniforms and even try to show a bit of cleavage. To be honest, it disgusted Tsuna. Oh look, another one trying to shove their ass towards him. Yes, Tsuna did have a lot of patience, but he did have his limits. There were so much chatter around Tsuna, but a **certain** voice stood out from the rest.

"Move or I'll bite you to death"

The students that were lucky and heard the skylark parted and speed walked for their classrooms. They didn't want to get bitten to death by not arriving to class on time or running down the hallways! Well, as for the rest, they weren't so lucky. They were too busy bumbling around their new teacher that they didn't notice the skylark...Until he decided to hit them **hard** with his infamous tonfas. Down they go~ The rest of them ran for their dear lives back to their classrooms, dragging their fallen comrades with them. Now, only Hibari and Tsuna were left in the hallway.

_'Oh my. It's a young Kyoya. He looks the same as our Kyoya in our world when he was younger. This brings back memories...'_ Tsuna smiled while he reminisced about the old times.

Kyoya at first couldn't believe his eyes. He wanted to rub his eyes like most herbivores do when they couldn't believe their eyes, too. However, his dignity didn't allow that. He was too cool for that... But this person in front of his eyes looked like **his** omnivore a.k.a Sawada Natsumi. He didn't know how, but he somehow developed feelings for her. He didn't know how to deal with it, so he just avoided her. She just made him want to protect her and cuddle with her, but he knew better that his omnivore was making good process in terms of fighting. Soon, he deemed it okay to promote her to an omnivore.

"Herbivore, why did the baby send you here?" Tsuna snapped back into reality.

_'Sharp as always... I guess I should introduce myself first.'_ "I am the new teacher. My name's Vongola Tsunayoshi."

"I could care less about your name, herbivore. Why did the baby send you here?" Hibari took his tonfas out of its hiding place, making it glint, while sporting a scowl.

"Hmmm... I can't tell you that yet. Reborn has informed me that **all** the guardians will be meeting in Natsumi's house after school for the explanations. I can't disobey Reborn's orders after all.", Tsuna ended with a smile. Hibari still had a scowl on his face. Not even two seconds later, Hibari swung into action and **attempted** to land a blow on Tsuna. However, Lady Luck wasn't on his side today, or rather, it was Tsuna's skills that led him be able to dodge the attack.

"Hold on! Why are you attacking me?"

"If you're not going to tell, then I might as well bite you to death."

Hibari continued to land his attacks on Tsuna, only to have Tsuna dodge them gracefully. All those years of Reborn's training paid off. If not, then he'll be damned. Hibari swung one if his tonfas upwards. Tsuna jumped backwards. Hibari smirked as he was filled with fighting lust. This fight was going no where. Tsuna had realized that and intended to knock out Hibari without injuring him. As Hibari sprinted forward to Tsuna, Tsuna just suddenly... disappeared. Hibari looked around, but found no one.

_'Behind.' _But Hibari noticed this a little bit too late. Tsuna was getting ready to knock out his opponent from behind his neck. But he was stopped by a voice.

"This is enough." All eyes turned towards to the voice. They could recognize this voice from anywhere.

"Reborn/Baby."

"Hibari, stop fighting. You should already know that you're no match for Tsuna."

"What makes you say that, carnivore? I could have beaten him." Somewhere deep inside Hibari's mind, he was secretly thanking the baby. After all, if the baby didn't interrupt, he would have been knocked out cold.

"Hibari, come to Natsumi's house after school and you'll have all your questions answered."

"Hmph.", was all Hibari said. It was a direct order from the baby. He did respect the baby because he was a carnivore, too. He walked briskly back to his office.

"Tsuna, you should also get going. You still have a class to teach."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Well, thanks for your help. I'll see you later, Reborn." Tsuna walked back to the classroom in which he has to teach in. As Reborn was watching Tsuna's retreating back, he had a smirk on his face.

_' My parallel self did well to train Tsuna. When he was fighting Hibari, he managed to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode without the help of pills and it was just for a split second that he landed right behind Hibari. I wonder how he is when his is in full power. Ah... He will be great training material for Natsumi.'_

* * *

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Natsumi were walking home. They had to be at Natsumi's house early in order to explain the events that will be occurring in the future. They went up to Natsumi's room after greeting Sawada Nana. It seems that everyone was there already. Reborn was sitting on his own little chair, while drinking his espresso. Lambo was stuffing his mouth full of candy. Ryohei was shouting 'Extreme' while punching midair. Chrome was sitting quietly next to Reborn, observing the occupants in the room. Hibari was lying on the rim of the window, just staring outside. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Natsumi quickly took their place in the room.

"Will you now explain to us what's going on so that you called all these herbivores for a meeting?"

Some of the occupants of the room nodded. Chrome was with Mukuro in her dream world until she got interrupted by Reborn.

"No, not yet. We have to wait for Tsu-"

As if on cue, Tsuna appeared, slamming the door opened.

"Sorry everyone. After class ended, I was bombarded with students all around me. I had to have the other teachers help." Tsuna laughed wholeheartedly.

"Now we will start with the explanations. Now everyone listen carefully."

About fifteen minutes have passed. Reborn and Tsuna has already explained their current situation. Everyone was quiet, until a mist formed around Chrome. And you guys know what that means, right?

"Kufufufu. This is amusing."

"Ro-Rokudo Mukuro!", Natsumi stuttered out loud. She was still creeped out about Rokudo Mukuro. After all, who wouldn't be when all he wanted was her body? Unfortunately or fortunately, Rokudo Mukuro was still locked up in Vindice. He's still using Chrome's body to get information about what's going on in the outside world.

"Herbivore."

Uh oh. Things were about to get worse. Hibari and Mukuro were already in a fighting stance. Hibari was glaring while Mukuro had a playful smile on his face. Natsumi was already panicking, trying to stop them but to no avail. Lambo and Yamamoto thought it was a game and Lambo brought out his pink grenades. Gokudera was shouting for them to shut up and said something about protecting his Juudaime. Ryohei, well, was just being himself. He started to join in and it became more rowdy than it already was. As for Reborn and Tsuna, they just watched with amused faces. Reborn wanted to see how Natsumi would handling her guardians, only to see her fail miserably. Suddenly, Tsuna felt a tingling feeling. It was his Hyper Intuition and he knew what it meant.

'_**They**__ are going to arrive soon, it seems.' _Tsuna whispered this information to Reborn. Reborn gave a nod and his lips moved to form a small smirk. Tsuna looked around the room. Natsumi has already given up trying to stop Ryohei, Hibari, and Mukuro. She didn't even know how Ryohei managed to join in the fight with Hibari and Mukuro.

_'Three.'_

Natsumi was trying to stop Gokudera from bombing the entire place down AND arguing with Yamamoto. Ryohei, Hibari, and Mukuro wrecking the place was enough already! So even Natsumi has trouble trying to stop Gokudera, huh? Her voice can't even be heard from all the chaos that was happening in her medium sized room. Natsumi still has a lot to learn...

_'Two.'_

Lambo was laughing and shouting that he could use this moment to try and kill Reborn. His past failed attempts to kill Reborn usually led to the Ten Year Bazooka or with him having his ass handed back to him. Lambo already has a grenade, ready to launch it at Reborn.

_'One.'_

_**'POOF.'**_ Everyone froze. White smoke filled the whole room and nothing much could be seen. Most of the occupants were coughing due to the smoke that filled the room. Four silhouettes could be seen in the smoke that was starting to clear out. Everyone was on alert. Natsumi went to open the window to let the smoke clear out more. After the smoke cleared out, they saw four familiar figures standing in the middle of the room. Tsuna smiled. It seems that they arrived. Everyone except Reborn and Tsuna had their eyes wide opened. Yes, Hibari also had his eyes opened up wide. They would have laughed or taken a picture of that priceless face, but their focus were on who were in front of them.

Standing right in front of them, were the Byakuran that they knew and another Byakuran. The other Byakuran was taller and looked slightly more grown up. They were both smiling like a fox. Next to them were two other figures. One of them had raven black hair and sharp gray eyes. He wore a suit with a purple dress shirt. His hair was perfect on him. It was short and he had bangs covering his forehead. As for the other person, he had a rather strange hairstyle. Wait. Was that pineapple style? His hair was blue and he had a long tail of hair tied up behind him that reached his waist. He wore a long black trench coat and black pants. He had boots on. His heterochromatic eyes. One was a natural blue while the other one was red with the kanji word for six on it. They looked like they were searching for something among all the people present in the room. Then, their eyes landed on Tsuna. Tsuna's smile got wider.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi/Tsunayoshi." The man with the pineapple-styled hair went up to the said person and hugged him tightly. The other man with the steel cold, gray eyes just grumbled something under his breath. Natsumi believed she heard something along the lines of "Pineapple bastard."

"Kyoya, Mukuro. Nice to see you made it here. I guess you asked Byakuran to also help out in bringing you guys here?" Wait, did they just hear that right? _Kyoya and Mukuro? _Hibari and Rokudo just looked on with faces they've never made before in their life, until now.

"Hey, no greeting for me, Tsunayoshi-chan? That's cruel. And to answer your question, Reborn was the one who asked for my help."

"Nice to see you too, Byakuran. So why did you help?" Tsuna didn't feel anything good about that.

"Hmm... Let's just say we made a **deal**." Well, that's another story to be told another time. Hehehe...

"Now I will excuse myself. I'm going back to rest." And with that, the two Byakurans left. It must take a lot of energy to teleport to other parallel worlds.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Next time you make the herbivores worry, I'm going to bite you to death."

"I'm sorry Kyoya. It was an urgent thing."

"Kufufufu. The little birdie just means that he was worried about you. You should tell us next time."

"I said no such thing." Kyoya snarled and his tonfas were in his hands already. Mukuro also materialized his trident. They were about to pounce on each other until-

"Kyoya, Mukuro. Stop." Tsuna's aura went into boss mode. When he did this, no one, absoultely NO ONE should mess with him. Kyoya and Mukuro learned this the hard way. They immediately stopped.

Natsumi and her guardians were amazed! If the two people in front of them were really Hibari and Rokudo's parallel self, then they didn't expect that. They didn't expect the most bloodthirsty and the most uncontrollable guardians to listen to Tsuna's one word, "Stop." Reborn was also slightly surprised that Tsuna could stop the two guardians without breaking a sweat.

"U-umm.."

Tsuna, Mukuro, and Kyoya looked at Natsumi.

"W-welcome?"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, that's it, folks. I'm sorry that I updated this late. For some reason, my computer lost its connection. AND my brother's was working PERFECTLY FINE. :(**

**The poll is also closed. You guys can go see the results of it. I decided to call Natsumi's guardians by their last names. Tsuna's guardians will be called by their first names. Well, there's a reason why I chose Kyoya and Mukuro to show up first. I just love them so much! And I wanted to show Tsuna's authority and don't-mess-with-me aura. I hope I did good in this chapter. And since this chapter was a little short, I decided to add in a side story. :)**

* * *

**Side Story: How Tsuna's Guardians Decided Who to Go First/ Reborn's Deal With Byakuran**

"Okay. This fight is going no where. Let's decide this with...", Reborn stopped for a dramatic pause.

Everyone gulped. Sweat dripped down from their foreheads. Their hearts were pounding. They had their fists clenched, waiting for this moment.

"... Rock, paper, scissors.", Reborn finished. All the guardians fell anime style. Oh well, since Reborn said so, they will do it.

"Hmph. This is stupid. I'm not going to participate in a herbivore's game."

"Oya, oya. Are you saying that you're not confident enough to win?" Mukuro smirked. Kyoya growled. The next moment, Kyoya was in a circle with the other guardians, playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ONE MORE TIME! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ONE MORE TIME! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ONE MORE TIME! ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! ONE MORE TIME!"

Kyoya was still upset about Mukuro's earlier statement. So in no time, two winners were decided. Reborn left to make Byakuran help in bringing one of the two guardians to the parallel world.

"Hi, Reborn~ What brings you here?"

"Tsk. You should know very well why I'm here."

"You know I'm not going to help when I don't have any benefits in this right?" Byakuran eyes glinted. Reborn held out a package. It was in a rectangle shape and was brown.

"I didn't want to resort to this... These are all photos of Tsuna. If you cooperate, then I'll give-"

"DEAL."

**End of Side Story**

* * *

**A/N:**** So how was the side story? I hope it wasn't TOO bad... Please review. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sylvia-san:**** Guys, I'm so sorry, but this is NOT an update. But please continue reading this! On June 23****rd, which is tomorrow, Zukofan2005 is organizing "Black Out Day". The purpose of this day is to help stop the removal of the many Fan-fics that we love. It's also quite simple. All you have to do tomorrow is: DON'T GO ON THIS WEBSITE! You can't PM, review, read, or update anything! **

**Also, if you haven't or do not know about it, please go to this website:**

: / / www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net

**Just remove the spaces to access the website and add in a _http _in the front. This website's purpose is to gather signatures of the many people who DO NOT want their stories to be removed. Stories that are rated M or stories that involves violence, yaoi, yuri, physical intercourse, or any of those, were removed without even informing the authors. Please go on this website, put in your signature so that the readers or writers of won't have their favorite stories/works removed. **

**Thanks for your cooperation! Honestly, people put a lot of hard work in their stories and they are going to remove it now? What's the point of the Rated M thing? Tch. Anyways, again, I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! D:**

**Hehe... And since this little thing was kind of a too serious mood, even for me, I'll go now. :)**

**HA! DID I TRICK YOU?**

**LOL. No, seriously. But before I go, here's another short side story about Tsuna and the others. It's my apology for not updating a chapter that helps move the story onward. Basically, this is like a filler kind of thing... I also dedicate this to Soul Vrazy because she is a fan of Enma. :)**

* * *

**Side Story: Kitchen Disaster**

Tsuna yawned. What was up with all the paperwork? Every single day, he wakes up to paperwork thrown on his table to be completed. Like, where did they all come from? Oh, right. His guardians. Really, can his guardians restrain themselves for once? Tsuna sighed heavily.

_'Now, on to complete the cursed paperwo-'_

_BOOOM!_

"Now what?", Tsuna whispered. Tsuna proceeded to where the explosion came from. Apparently, it came from the kitchen. And what a surprise it was to find ALL of his guardians outside of the kitchen, each holding a plate of burnt **food**, if you can even call it food anymore... And guess what? Hayato was the only one that had nothing on except for his boxers.

_'What happened here?'_

Reborn and Enma was also there. Wait. Why was Enma also there? Ah, now that he thought about it, he heard one of his assistants say that the Shimon Decimo, Enma Kozato, has come to visit for something, but what? He didn't pay attention because he was so focused on his paperwork that he didn't hear the purpose of Enma's visit.

"Enma, explain." Tsuna's aura darkened as he remembered the mountain of paperwork that he still had left. The destruction of the kitchen didn't help lessen the paperwork. Not. One. Bit.

"Uh... T-Tsuna. Nice to see you here. We were.. uh... cooking?"

Tsuna face-palmed. I mean, what kind of an excuse was that?

"Thanks for stating that, Mr. Obvious. Now tell me the **exact** details of what happened.", Tsuna said as his mood got darker. Enma was getting nervous. After all, Tsuna was **scary** when he was mad. Thankfully, Takeshi came to his rescue.

"Haha. Well you see, this was what happened."

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey. Don't you think that Tsuna has been overworking himself lately?"_

_Everyone turned to Reborn. Now that they think about it, it was true. Then, they felt a pang of guilt pierce their hearts. It was their fault that their dear boss and friend was overworking himself lately._

"_AH! How about we cook some food and plan a party for Tsuna-nii to relax? We can also call Enma-nii here to help. The more the better.", Lambo suggested. Now, that was a good idea. Even someone like Lambo can come up with something good once in a while. Reborn quickly dialed Enma's number and not long after, Enma arrived, knowing the details of why he was called here. All of them went to the kitchen, even Kyoya and Mukuro. After all, most of Tsuna's paperwork was consisted of their own and they wanted to repay him._

"_Hayato... What is this?", Takeshi asked. _

"_It's an omelet of course." Takeshi, for once, rose an eyebrow with a skeptical look. It looked like a burnt piece of paper. There was a dark aura emitting out of the omelet. Maybe, Hayato inherited this from his sister, Bianchi? And of course, Takeshi made luxurious sushi. Being the son of a sushi chef did have its advantages. Lambo just chose to buy a pack of candy and was therefore, doing nothing except for watching them cook. Kyoya was... well... he was standing in front of a frying pan, just staring at the noodles that were currently cooking. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest. That was a rather funny scene, considering Kyoya's image. Mukuro was doing the same thing as Hibari, but he was wearing an evil smirk. Obviously, he put something in the food and no one will ever know what it is. Chrome just watched Mukuro doing his thing, not wanting to interrupt Mukuro's **plans**. Reborn was standing at the doorway, watching everything. He can't let anyone know that he CAN'T cook at all. For his whole life, women and men would always offer to cook for him, so he had no need to learn cooking himself. As for Ryohei, he was just standing in front of a stove, wondering what to do._

_'Hmmm... What to do... All this thinking is killing me to the EXTREME! Wait, what's that bottle? I'll just use that.' Ryohei grabbed a bottle of oil and started to pour it out in huge circular motions on a cooking pan, causing the oil to spill on the fire. Enma, who was close to Ryohei at that time, shouted:_

"_WATCH OUT!" The fire got bigger and Enma **tried** to push Ryohei away. Only problem was, he tripped at that moment and pushed Hayato, who was conveniently passing by, closer to the fire instead. That only caused all the hidden dynamites on Hayato's body to ignite. Oh shit..._

"_ABANDON YOUR CLOTHES NOW!", Reborn called out. He couldn't stop a fire that engulfed the entire kitchen already. Hayato listened to Reborn and stripped off all of his clothes except for his boxers. Everyone ran out of the kitchen with their plates of **food**. Then, the kitchen exploded. The **food** was with the guardians, but the heat caused it to burn. All of them just stared dumbly at the burnt plate of **food**... Hayato did the same, even though his **food** was burnt already in the first place. At that point, he felt disappointed that their hard work were ruined and forgot that he was only in his boxers. _

**Back to Present**

"And that was what happened.", Takeshi finally finished.

"As punishment, you guys go clean the whole mansion by yourselves and write 10 page report about this accident, each of you. But Chrome and Reborn doesn't need to." Tsuna turned and walked away. Tsuna smiled. Inside, he was actually happy that his guardians actually cared about him that much. Too bad that they were just too destructive.

**End Of Side Story**

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, I hope you liked it. It was longer than I expected... I'm going for real this time. See you later! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sylvia-san:**** Hmm... I'm actually kind of bummed that I got a lot of Story Alerts, Favorites, and the like, but... Only a few reviews? Oh well... I won't let this drag me down! After all, I'm still new at this. xD  
And here are the reviewers who I want to thank that reviewed Chapter 3: Soul Vrazy, iluvanimeFYI, Randomchick95, Oenix, PokerPair, Anello di Tempesta, fee obsidienne, and tsukinopen. :D**

**And these are the reviewers for Chapter 4, even though it was short: Soul Vrazy, PokerPair, KurokoLover55, Exile Wrath, and codenumber6 :D**

**Disclaimer:**** "Amano-sensei, please let me see you at least once!" *Security drags me out* "NOOOO!"**

**Summary:**** Mukuro and Kyoya has arrived in Natsumi's world. What kind of welcome will they receive now?**

**Warnings:**** OOC characters, contains shounen-ai, a few curses here and there, and poor description.**

**Pairings:**** Slight All(Fem)27, and maybe other pairings. In this chapter, there may be slight, teensy bit of 1827.**

* * *

**In Another Parallel Universe**

"Oya, oya. Who do we have here?", Mukuro responded after Natsumi's **enthusiastic welcome. **

"This person over here is my parallel self. Her name is Natsumi. I hope you get along with her. As for the rest, you should already be able to figure out who is who's parallel self."

"Wao. She looks like a herbivore."

"Kufufufu. Never would have thought that you're a girl in this parallel universe."

"I was surprised at first, too. But first, let's introduce you to the others, even though I think all of you already figured out who they are. The one who is currently glaring at you is Kyoya a.k.a Hibari's parallel self. The one smiling sadistically here is Mukuro a.k.a Rokudo's parallel self.

Natsumi and the gang just stared, dumbstruck at the three people in front of them. During this time, Rokudo and Hibari were assessing their parallel selves. Oh, how much they wanted to test their strength. Rokudo and Hibari knew that Mukuro and Kyoya weren't pushovers. They were older and were officially recognized by the Vongola after all. Hibari deemed it necessary to also call Kyoya a carnivore. Finally, Natsumi snapped back into reality when Reborn said:

"I'm the world's greatest hitman, Reborn."

"I-I'm Sawada Natsumi."

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato."

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you!"

"GYAHAHA! CALL ME LAMBO-SAMA!"

"I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hmph. Hibari Kyoya."

"Kufufu~ Rokudo Mukuro. Now, I will excuse myself. It seems I used a little bit too much energy" Mist started to form around Rokudo, and the next thing they knew, Dokuro was standing therein place of Rokudo. Dokuro looked around and looked straight at Mukuro. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she hugged Mukuro. Mukuro just returned the hug, while patting her back. He knew the meanings behind her actions. It has been a long time since she actually saw Mukuro in the flesh, so she was overjoyed to see him. After that, Reborn finally spoke up.

"So, the process has started to speed up. Now, we can bring up to two guardians a day, so we just need a few more days left before we start training."

"That's right. Now I wonder who's going to be come next for tomorrow..."

"Kufufu, it's a likely chance that right now they are **fighting** for those two positions."

"What do you mean by that? Actually, don't tell me. It's something like Rock, Paper, Scissors right?" Tsuna sighed. Sometimes, he wished that his guardians can at least act a little more mature. Natsumi and the others just sweatdropped. Even Tsuna's guardians still act like that, huh?

"Omnivore, enough with the chit chat. Where are we going to stay from now on?" Kyoya was right. Natsumi's house wasn't big enough to house that many people.

"Don't need to worry. I already arranged all the necessary things for when this happened. From now on, Tsuna and his guardians are going to live in a hotel not too far away from here." Reborn handed the keys to their hotel rooms to Tsuna, Mukuro, and Kyoya.

"I guess we should take our leave. I still have work to do. Who would have thought that being a teacher also means paperwork?"Too bad for Tsuna. He came to this parallel world as an excuse to ditch his paperwork, but it seems that he can't escape it forever.

Tsuna said his good byes and left with Kyoya and Mukuro. Reborn turned to Natsumi's guardians to go back home. Chrome and Hibari had already left with no warning. Ryohei ran out of the room with Yamamoto following behind. Gokudera bowed and said in a loud voice:

"I'll see you tomorrow, Juudaime!"

Soon, night came and it was time to sleep. That was how the day ended, well for Natsumi and the rest of course. What they didn't know was there were a few pairs of eyes following their tracks and movements.

"Target found." Then, a shadow emerged from the bushes and into the moonlight, grinning sinisterly. Then, the shadow proceeded back into the darkness, away from the Sawada household.

* * *

The next day was **hectic**. When Natsumi, Gokudera, and Yamamoto arrived to school, they heard many rumors about three being more new teachers in the building. Of course, they thought that it wasn't important to learn more about the new teachers, but they were so wrong. Not long after third period ended, loud noises could be heard outside of the classroom.

_Bam! Clink!_

Students near by went towards the source of the sounds, including Natsumi, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. What they saw shocked them, but there were a few girls who actually squealed at the sight. In the middle of the hallway, there were two handsome males facing each other, namely, Hibari and Kyoya. They were in a fighting stance. They both had their own tonfas in their hands and glaring at each other. Scratch that. Kyoya was smirking as if looking down at Hibari and boy, was Hibari pissed. Just from a glance, you can already tell who was the stronger one. Hibari had a few scratch marks that were currently dripping a few droplets of blood. As for Kyoya, he didn't have a single scratch on him and of course, he was holding back most of his strength.

"What's the meaning of this? I don't ever recall you being the principal of my school." Oh, no wonder Hibari was pissed. It had something to do with Namimori-chu.

"Hmph. That herbivore was simply pathetic so I took over." Hibari's aura only got deadlier and was about to lash out on Kyoya. Thankfully, Tsuna passed by. Natsumi told Tsuna about what happened so far and Tsuna walked over to the two Hibari's. Natsumi, Yamamoto, and Gokudera only followed Tsuna. Tsuna ignored all the student's warnings and shaking heads. After all, he knew how to deal with those two. The students just prayed for their precious teacher that he won't get hurt.

"Hibari, stop what you are doing. Kyoya, just go back to patrolling the area or whatever you were doing before all this happened." Kyoya obeyed Tsuna, which surprised all the people in the vicinity. When Kyoya was out of sight, Hibari was about to leave, but Tsuna just stopped him.

"Hibari, you should go the infirmary to get your arm checked out." Hibari just growled. Hibari didn't know how he knew, but his arm got a small swell, courtesy of the previous fight. Kyoya held back, but it seemed it was still a little bit too much.

"What makes you think that I should listen to a herbivore?" Hibari glared at Tsuna, but Tsuna just smiled. However, that smile didn't fit with the aura surrounding him. Man, Tsuna can become scary if he wanted to. Hibari reluctantly followed Tsuna to the infirmary. He figured that he'll bite him to death later, after his arm didn't hurt anymore. Natsumi was still there with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Natsumi wanted to watch Tsuna because he could easily handle the most bloodthirsty guardians. Gokudera already respected Tsuna and Yamamoto was just being himself. They arrived in the infirmary only so see someone that they didn't expect to see. Actually, Tsuna sighed, expecting him to be here.

"Oya, oya. What pleasure to see you here, Tsunayoshi." Sitting on a chair, next to an infirmary bed, was Mukuro. Of course. If Kyoya was here, there's a chance that Mukuro would be here, too.

"It's not surprising to see you here, but are you serious? You're an infirmary doctor?"Tsuna wasn't sure that Mukuro being an infirmary doctor was a great idea... Natsumi also had the same thoughts. If Mukuro was anything like his parallel self, Rokudo, then that was pretty nerve wrecking. Yamamoto just smiled and Gokudera was covering Natsumi with his body, as if expecting Mukuro to attack her. As for Hibari, things were not looking good.

"Herbivore... What are you doing here?" Hibari scowled. He didn't need any unexpected visitors all in one day.

"Kufufu. He really is like the skylark when he was younger." Just as Mukuro said that, he materialized his trident and blocked the tonfa that was aimed for him. Now, Mukuro ** did** like to take advantages of a person's weakness and he** did** notice the skylark's swelling on his arm, but he was in a good mood today. He had fun **traumatizing** the unlucky students that had visit the infirmary. He decided to let Hibari off the hook today.

"Mukuro, just go outside. I'll treat Hibari so there would be no more inconveniences. Natsumi, Yamamoto, Gokudera. You should go back to class, too." And of course, they did as told. Tsuna proceeded to get the first aid kit while Hibari just sat on a chair near the window, staring outside.

"May I see your arm?" Hibari just "hmphed" in response. Though, that's not really a response.

"I'm taking that as a yes..." Tsuna started to treat the swell and scratches on Hibari's arm and face. While he was doing that, Hibari was watching him and having a few thoughts. The person in front of him was Sawada Tsunayoshi; Sawada Natsumi's parallel self. However, at the same time, they were both the same people. They have the same personality, but their actions are different. He then got curious as to what his parallel self in this Sawada Tsunayoshi's world was like.

"Omni-"

"Tsuna. Call me Tsuna.

"Omni-"

"Tsuna. It's confusing when you call me omnivore. I'm sure you call Natsumi an omnivore so just call me Tsuna so we won't ever get confused."

"... Tsunayoshi." Tsuna sighed. Was it that hard to just call him "Tsuna"?

"Close enough... So you wanted to know what Kyoya is like in my world?"

"How did you know?"

"In the end, you guys are both pretty much the same person. I've known Kyoya for years and so it's easy to tell what you are thinking. To answer your question, Kyoya is similar to you. When he was about your age, he was exactly like you. Both of you hated crowds and bit almost everyone to death." Tsuna said all of this while smiling. Hibari just raised an eyebrow.

"Why did my parallel self join you?" Of course, he knew what that question meant, but Tsuna didn't know how to answer it.

"I'm guessing that Kyoya wanted to fight with much more stronger people, at least that's what he said. However, I know that there is something more to it. I'm not that oblivious to my surroundings. I know how all of them feel towards me." Hibari was interested. He wanted to know why his parallel self was following Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"What is that something?" Hmmm... Hibari felt that he was unusually talkative today.

"That's for you to figure out yourself. Bye, Hibari." After that, Tsuna left the infirmary at the same time the bell rang, signaling the start of another class. Hibari inwardly smirked. Sawada Tsunayoshi was an interesting person.

* * *

Natsumi and the others arrived home, deciding to wait for when their parallel selves arrive. And of course, Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were there. Just when they were going up the stairs to get to Natsumi's room, they heard noises from her room. It sounded like an argument. Small phrases like "Baseball-freak", a few colorful words, and laughing were heard.

_'What the...'_ Everyone except Reborn and Tsuna, thought at the same time. The trio was being cautious, but Tsuna just opened the door to Natsumi's room with no hesitation, with Reborn sitting on his shoulder. In the middle of the room were two tall figures dressed in black suits. The first person had raven black hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue dress shirt and had a scar below his his lips that reached to his chin. He was smiling and laughing in a carefree manner. The second one had a red dress shirt and octopus-styled, silver hair. He had bright green eyes and a scowl on his face. However, that scowl disappeared when Tsuna opened the door and it turned into a smile. The smile reminded Tsuna of a puppy finally reunited with its master after he returned home from work.

"Hayato, Takeshi. Nice to see you again."

"Decimo! I'm so happy to see you again! Are you hurt anywhere?" Gokudera inspected Tsuna carefully for injuries and the like. He backed away after he was sure that he was not hurt in any way.

"Hi, Tsuna! Great to see you again!" Then Takeshi and Hayato looked towards Natsumi and her group. By this time, the pieces were put together and they knew who each other were.

"I-Is that supposed to be me?"

"I'm guessing it is, Gokudera." For Natsumi, she was excited to finally know meet her best friend's parallel self. After all , she had a feeling that they would be great friends.

"Haha. He really does look like me, just a little bit older." In no time, Yamamoto and Takeshi were laughing together as if they were friends for years. Gokudera and Hayato were just wondering if the other was doing a good job in being a right hand man. Later, they started a talk about being a right hand man and... UMAs? Basically, they all got along, like how Natsumi wanted. Hayato decided to call Natsumi "Juudiame" like Gokudera. Tsuna and Reborn would also add in topics to talk about like Tsuna's own world and it was entertaining. Laughter and smiles filled the room. Sometimes, bickers could be heard here and there, but overall, it was a fun time. But joyful times don't last forever. It was time for Tsuna and his guardians to return to their hotels and they bid their farewells.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown place, there was an expertly hidden mansion. Inside the mansion, it was dark and cold. There were signs of people living there and there was a door that led to a certain room. A man entered the room and looked around and found who he was searching for. He approached a teen that had short gray hair that was currently working on a machine and told him his report.

"Sir! We just received news that one of our men has failed on the assassination of the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo." Silence met the man's ears. It wasn't until 20 minutes later that the gray haired teen finished working on his machine and answered.

"It doesn't matter. He wasn't an important asset to our Famiglia anyways." The teen walked over to a computer and clicked on a file. The file opened and showed the picture of a certain female brunette.

"Let's see how they will manage to defeat us, the Provenzano Famiglia."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N:**** And that's all. I feel as if this chapter was the worst... It was awkward to switch from a last name basis to a first name basis, like Hibari and then Kyoya and then back and forth. I noticed that I have been favoring Hibari A LOT. I'm guessing it's because I just simply adore the 1827 pairing so I guess I just had to put that in. I also had to find a way to put Mukuro in so... yeah... As for the R27 pairing, I guess you'll have to wait. Adult Reborn doesn't come in until later and I'm pretty sure you don't want to see the still Baby Reborn to suddenly get the hots for Natsumi or Tsuna. That's so wrong. It's like a pedophile, but reversed. LOL. I also forgot to tell you, but I don't have a particular schedule of when to update my stories. So it's irregular updates. I didn't update this for quite a while because I've been busy. You would think that since summer is here that I'll have a lot of time but no! A lot of my parent's guests always come over and they stay here from afternoon to sometimes midnight. My relatives are also visiting and they would burst into my room and annoy me. Plus, no one knows that I write Fanfiction, so it's a secret. xD**

**Anyways, I have some news to all of you and it's important. You know about a group called "Critics United" right? They are the ones responsible for reporting people's fics and getting them deleted. So let's get to the point. On July 4th, there is going to be an event held by Yoshikuni Itoe. It's going to be like Blackout Day, but a little bit different. On July 4th, we can't do anything else on this website, EXCEPT for posting a chapter or story of a letter that rejects the deletion of stories. So all we have to do is post a letter that rejects the deletion of stories. Simple right? Please spread the word. :)**

**Until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sylvia-san:**** Ughh... My updates have been getting slower and slower... And that's why I want to apologize! I have been very busy, like REALLY, REALLY BUSY. But I think you guys won't buy that excuse so... let's get on with the story... AFTER I thank my reviewers form the last chapter: Exile Wrath, Soul Vrazy, xxxWhite-Wing13xxx, xChaos RebornX, Randomchick95, scarlet rose white, PokerPair, Guest, KuroHi91, fee obsidienne. I love you all! xD**

**Disclaimer:**** I own everything of Katekyo Hit- ****_Bang!_**

**Summary:**** A new day has started. Who will be the next ones to arrive to Natsumi's world? When are the Provenzano Famiglia going to make their move?**

**Warnings:**** OOC characters, contains shounen-ai, a few curses here and there, and poor description.**

**Pairings:**** Slight All(Fem)27, and maybe other pairings.**

* * *

**In Another Parallel Universe**

Natsumi sighed for the nth time for the day. I mean, who wouldn't when you had to deal with all these new teachers? Hayato and Takeshi had been hired in the school, courtesy of Reborn, to be substitute teachers in the time they will be here. The whole school had been in an uproar due to all these hot teachers being in the school all at once. The Mafia can be a really huge influence...

Natsumi stopped her train of thought when Gokudera and Yamamoto had started another one-sided argument. It was always a mystery how Gokudera always get angry over every little thing Yamamoto does.

"I'm home!"

"Ara, Natsu-chan! Gokudera and Yamamoto are also here again? Just go up to your room and have fun. I'll call you down for dinner!" Nana went back to her cooking while the trio went up to Natsumi's room. They had planned to work on their homework while waiting for the other people from the parallel universe to come. Tsuna and Reborn were not around because they were going to settle all the things needed for their training. Natsumi shivered when she had saw the glint in her tutor's eyes.

Then, there was a knock on the door. Nana came in and said, "Natsu-chan, I'm so sorry for interrupting you activities, but can you run an errand for me? I just found out that I had no more eggs to make the pudding for dessert. The chicken I'm cooking at this moment is not showing any signs of finishing. I also have to take care of Lambo and I-Pin."

"Sure, mom."

"I'll follow you, Juudaime! There are dangerous crooks lurking around! We also have to be cautious of the Provenzano Famiglia!"

"Haha. I'll come, too. We just have to buy eggs, right?" Natsumi nodded and they walked to the supermarket. The supermarket was only 15 minutes away.

Buying eggs is not supposed to be a hard task, but with Gokudera and Yamamoto... Things are bound to get ugly. Gokudera had tried to give advice to Natsumi to choose the best eggs and which were still fresh. However, Yamamoto had also stepped in to help. After all, he was the son of a sushi chef. He should know at least how to choose eggs. Then, as expected, Yamamoto and Gokudera were having a one-sided argument that led to Gokudera taking out his dynamites. It wasn't pretty. In the end, Natsumi had to grab the carton of eggs, gave the money to the cashier in lightning speed, and dragged the other two out.

Natsumi secretly thanked Reborn for all the training she had to do. It was easier to get out of certain situations than before. When she arrived at the gates to her house, she saw a familiar brunet just outside of her house.

"Tsuna!" Tsuna turned around and smiled at her. Gokudera and Yamamoto greeted the other happily.

"Where's Hayato and Takeshi?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh. They're currently managing some paperwork." _'And trying to find clues to the Provenzano Famiglia,' _Tsuna thought. "Being a teacher is tough."

"Hey, don't forget about your awesome tutor, Dame-Natsu." Standing on top of the gates was Reborn. Natsumi shrieked and barely managed to dodge the oncoming bullet. Where did he come from anyway? Before she could say anything though, they heard a loud shout coming from Natsumi's room.

"Extreme!" The group looked toward the window of Natsumi's room. After Natsumi gave the eggs to Nana, they all went up the stairs, knowing well who that was. There was only one person who would yell 'Extreme!' anywhere. But in this case, I guess there will be two.

When the door opened, they saw, indeed, a much more mature looking man with white hair. He had a bandage across his nose and more bandages wrapped on his hand. He wore a suit with a yellow dress shirt. Next to him was a pretty woman with purple hair in the shape of a pineapple. She had violet eyes, but one eye was covered with a black eye patch. The eye patch had a picture of a skull on it. She had a white dress shirt covered by a black suit jacket. She had a black skirt that was just above her knees. She had on black boots to match. There was no doubt about it. It was Ryohei and Chrome from Tsuna's world.

"Tsuna! So here you are! It's been a long time since I saw you!"

"Boss." Chrome gave a small bow and Tsuna nodded his head in recognition. Chrome have a smile to her boss. Natsumi and the remaining people, except Reborn, just decided to remain quiet until they were introduced. They were a little surprised to see Chrome give a smile because Dokuro never really smiled at them. **(AN: I'm calling the Chrome from Natsumi's world, 'Dokuro.' Yeah, I know. It sounds weird.)**

"Ryohei, we haven't seen each other for just less than a week. Chrome, it's good to see you. I hope I didn't worry you too much. Oh, and these are some of our parallel selves. I'm pretty sure you can figure out who is who."

They looked at each other for a minute. After that, the silence was broken by Ryohei.

"Extreme! But are you a girl here?"

"Yes and please don't ask questions regarding why."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chrome."

"A-ah! Nice to meet you too, Chrome. This is Gokudera and Yamamoto, but I guess you already know that..."

"Haha. Nice to meet you guys, too. You know, you guys have changed! This Ryohei is less extreme."

"Tch. Another Turf-Top... At least Turf-Top #2 have matured slightly. The woman has also grown a backbone now." Indeed. After all those years in the Mafia and spending time with Tsuna, they have changed. Ryohei is less extreme and can think for himself now. Chrome has also gained confidence and learned to open up more.

"Dinner's ready!" Then, (the kind of forgotten) Reborn ordered for Tsuna, Ryohei, and Chrome to go back to their hotels. But before that, he told all of them the events that will happen tomorrow morning.

"Wait. Before you leave, I have to tell all of you something. Tomorrow, we will have some bonding time with both of your guardians so they get to know each other better. Even though you are the same people, Tsuna's guardians are older and more experienced. You may learn more from them. We will meet in Namimori Forest at 9:00 AM. From there, we will decide what to do. Okay, you are dismissed."

Tsuna and his two guardians only nodded and went back to their respective places. All of them didn't know what events will unfold the next day. Not even Reborn.

* * *

For once, Natsumi managed to wake up on time for the meeting that will occur soon. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of all the people that would be there. She was waiting with all her guardians present in Namimori Forest. Yes, Hibari was also there. Apparently, it was only because it was Reborn's order. Hibari was under a tree, leaning against it. Dokuro was standing away from the group, but not too far away. Gokudera and Yamamoto were on both of Natsumi's sides. Lambo was bribed to come here by candy. The five year old was sitting on Natsumi's lap, eating the candy that he had received. Sasagawa was currently arguing with Gokudera, calling each other names. **(AN: I'm calling Ryohei from Natsumi's world by last name.)**

Soon, Tsuna and his own guardians could be seen. They were in a group and dang it! Natsumi swore that she could see flowers and sparkles around Tsuna and his guardians. It was a spectacular sight. Reborn being Reborn, popped out from underneath the bushes and greeted them. Greetings were exchanged and they had to discuss what they were going to do for the day. In the end, they were split into groups. They were grouped in the following order:

**First Group: **Natsumi, Chrome, Takeshi

**Second Group:** Hayato Sasagawa, Yamamoto

**Third Group:** Gokudera, Dokuro, Tsuna

**Fourth Group:** Ryohei, Hibari, Lambo

Mukuro and Kyoya had already left even though it was Reborn's orders for them to come. But the Reborn they knew was much more frightening so they could care less. Tsuna also didn't care about Mukuro and Kyoya's whereabouts. After all, they will always be near by to protect them if something goes wrong.

"Hey! Why am I not with Juudaime? I am her right hand man!"

"Calm down, Gokudera. At least I am with you right?" Tsuna said.

"H-hai, Decimo." Gokudera didn't have anymore complaints, or rather, he didn't know what to say. His Juudaime and Decimo are pretty much the same person in a way, right? Hayato didn't say anything. He just had an irritated look on his face. He had learned how to control his hot temper.

"Hmph. Why am I stuck with a bunch of herbivores, including that loudmouth." Hibari was pissed. He was stuck with a loudmouth and crybaby. At least he could have a fight against the baby later...

"Now that we're done with the grouping, I will tell you what we will do for the day. We are going to be mushroom picking in this forest."

"What? How is that poss- Oof!"

"Stop interrupting me. Like I was saying, we are going to be mushroom picking in this forest. This is a forest so not many people come here and it's not surprising to see mushrooms here. But that's not all. We are going to have a contest to see which group gets the most mushrooms. The group who gets the most wins and the group that gets the least loses."

"Carnivore, what's the point in doing this?" Hibari was getting pissed. There was no way he would do something like picking mushrooms.

"The winning team gets to order the losing team to do whatever they want. Basically, the losing team will have to be the winning team's slaves." Hibari smirked. That means he could beat up those herbivores whenever he wanted with no one stopping him.

"How long will the slave thing last?" Tsuna asked. This time, it was Reborn who smirked.

"A month." Everybody except Reborn and Hibari, gasped. There was no way they would let this chance slip by. And of course, the innocent ones such as Natsumi and Tsuna didn't think much about it.

"Ok, start!"

* * *

**Ryohei, Hibari, and Lambo's Group**

"Let's find some mushrooms to the extreme!"

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san going to get the most mushrooms!"

"Hn. I'll bite you to death if you can't find any." Hibari was standing away from his so called group. He couldn't stand that loudmouth and crybaby. He'll rather do this himself, but he really wanted to fight, so he had to follow the baby's orders. In the end, it will be all worth it. He can bite those herbivores all he wants.

"Found one to the extreme!" Ryohei put the mushroom in the basket that was handed to each of the groups.

_'Hmm... Loudmouth #2 is a little different than Loudmouth #1. Loudmouth #2 is less extreme. I can tolerate him better. That crybaby is getting on my nerves though.' _

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san got the most! We're going to win!" It was true. The basket has been filling up in an fast pace. Ryohei and Lambo can always get the job done when they were motivated.

_Bang!_

"GYAH!" A gun shot landed near Lambo. Lambo jumped and landed on the floor, staring at the hole on the ground that the bullet created. The child was scared out of his mind. He got back on his feet and ran toward to the nicer looking one of the two people in his group, which was Ryohei. He jumped into Ryohei's arms while the other hugged him protectively.

_Rustle. Rustle._

Ryohei and Hibari's ears perked up. What was that noise? Ryohei stopped what he was doing and looked around, Lambo still in his arms. Being in the Mafia for years had strengthened Ryohei's body to being used to pick up any signals on suspicious activities. Hibari glared around the area. There were more rustles, but they couldn't feel any presence near them.

_Bang!_

Another gunshot. Hibari ran towards the spot where the gunshot came from. He went up to a bush and readied his tonfas, only to find nothing. Hibari growled. There was no one there, so who was shooting the bullets? Soon, people in black suits appeared from behind the trees and bushes. Some even came from jumping down the trees that were there. Ryohei, Lambo, and Hibari were surrounded. The skylark smirked. He could bite all these herbivores to death. Hibari's killing aura got higher.

"Extreme!" As if Ryohei's yell was the starting signal of the fight, Hibari ran towards their enemy and tonfa'd them. Then, everyone went into action. Amongst the fighting, Ryohei put Lambo down, away from the fight. Ryohei couldn't fight while carrying Lambo. He didn't want the latter to get hurt.

"Lambo, stay here! We'll come back after we finish this fight to the extreme!" Ryohei went back to the uproar that was currently taking place. Weapons clashing could be heard. Hibari and Ryohei were winning the fight, but for some reason, there were an endless supply of people attacking them.

There were snipers hidden among the surroundings and it wasn't helping at all. Sometimes, they would barely manage to dodge the gunshot because they couldn't feel its presence. It was as if they had something to completely hide any signs of the enemy being there. Ryohei was getting ready to use his Maximum Ingram, but then he heard a familiar yelp.

"GUPYAA!" Ryohei and Hibari stopped what they were doing and looked at where the sound was coming from. What they saw made them snarl. An enemy had taken Lambo as a hostage. He was holding Lambo up and there was a gun pointed at his throat. Hibari was getting ready to sprint forward, but Ryohei stopped him.

"Stop. What is he gets hurt to the extreme?" Ryohei pointed out in a more quiet and serious voice. It was during this time that more foes started to surround them once more.

"Drop your weapons or this child gets it," they heard the captor say. Ryohei gave them a stern look. The boxer was about to refuse, until he felt a familiar, but creepy aura that he knows all too well. He inwardly did a victory dance and played along with the enemy. He puts down his weapons (guns, etc) and put his hands up in the air. He nudged Hibari to do so, but Hibari only gave an irritated glare in return. Ryohei gave his own glare and there was a short glare showdown before Hibari finally dropped his tonfas.

The captor of Lambo smirked while Lambo tried to get out of the others grasp. The man just held Lambo tighter and the child resorted to...biting the man's arm. Hard.

"Ow! Fuck you, you damn cow!" The man switched the safety off from the gun and brought it closer to the child's throat. The said child panicked and tears started to form in his eyes. He wanted to be at home right now with Mama (Nana), and I-Pin, and the others. He looked down and tried harder to get out of the captor's arms.

Then, numerous screams could be heard from the attackers, including the ones surrounding Ryohei and Hibari. They were holding their heads painfully and they all dropped to the ground. Lambo quickly ran toward Ryohei and hugged him as if he was a piece of candy he wouldn't let go.

_'What just happened?' _Hibari thought to himself. He looked around for any signs of another person being here. Then he looked towards Ryohei who was smiling in the direction of a tree where there was no one present.

"You're finally here to the extreme! What took you extremely long?" Hibari narrowed his eyes. Who was the loudmouth #2 talking to?

"Oya, oya. I came to save you and this is how you repay me?" Mist started to appear near the tree Ryohei was smiling at and a figure appeared. Hibari growled.

"Herbivore." And the reply? Of course, it was:

"Kufufufu."

* * *

**Gokudera, Dokuro, and Tsuna's Group**

"Damn it! Where are they coming from?" Gokudera took out more explosives and bombed the area. Tsuna and Dokuro were holding their own. They were searching for mushrooms like any other group until Tsuna's Hyper Intuition had warned them that there was an enemy close. After that, they got ready to attack and the attackers didn't hold back anymore. Tsuna was in Hyper Dying Will Mode and was currently using his speed and strength to overpower the enemy. Dokuro was casting her own illusions around the enemies. All in all, it was a one-sided battle. Tsuna's Hyper Intuition can be very helpful in a lot of situations and this is one of those situations. It helped detect where all the enemies are.

When it showed that there were no signs that the enemies were not going to give up soon, Tsuna sighed. He didn't want to use the X-Burner at such a large area since there were other people here in this forest, but he had no choice.

"Gokudera, Chrome. Get away from here. I'm using the X-Burner." The said people nodded. They didn't want to be caught up in the blast after all. Tsuna flew up into the sky and got into his stance for his X-Burner. Soft flames emitted out from his hand behind him. After years of hard Spartan training from his tortur- tutor, he was able to balance his flames perfectly without the helps of the headphones or contacts. From the hand in front of him, hard flames were accumulated and he shot it.

The impact of the X-Burner was not hard enough to kill, but hard enough to injure someone badly. They needed to take some of their attackers back and interrogate them. Tsuna landed back on the ground. Dokuro and Gokudera came out from where they were hiding from and Gokudera had a look of admiration directed to Tsuna who took out the whole army of foes in just one blast. To Gokudera, he was the perfect Decimo, but his loyalty is still for his Juudaime.

"Yare, yare. I came here because I saw a bunch of strange people trying to ambush you, but it seems that you don't even need my help." Tsuna turned around and directed his gaze to the person where the voice was coming from.

"Y-You're that Aho-shi, but older!" Gokudera exclaimed. Dokuro just stared. Not saying a word.

"Ah! It's Baka-dera!" **(AN: Since it's the younger Gokudera here, the older Lambo will call him 'Baka-dera' like in his younger days.)**

"What?"

"Calm down. This is Lambo from our own world and he's older than the Lambo in this world. Now that that's settled, let's go! We need to search for Natsumi and the others."

"Who's Natsumi?" Lambo asked.

"Oh, right. You don't know her. She's my parallel self in this world. Okay, let's hurry." All of rhem nodded. On the way, taunts and curses could be heard from a certain pair in this quartet.

* * *

**Hayato, Sasagawa, and Yamamoto's Group**

_Rumble._

Hayato looked down. The ground was shaking and there was a burst of orange flames in the sky.

_'Decimo,'_ his mind supplied. It had to be Decimo. Those were really high quality sky flames.

"DID YOU EXTREMELY FEEL THAT?"

"Yeah. The ground was shaking a little. Haha. I wonder what that was."

"Turf-Top #2, Baseball-freak #2. Follow me. We are going to go to where Decimo is."

"What did you say, Octopus-Head #2!" The older one of the group just ignored it. It was a waste of time and breath dealing with kids. They were about to head out to where Tsuna was, but people dressed in black quickly stopped them. Hayato growled.

He had done research with Takeshi about the Provenzano Famiglia. No doubt about it. The people in front of them belonged to the damn Famiglia. The members of the Provenzano Famiglia always had a tattoo imprinted on top of their hands. It was a tattoo of a clock decorated in red and blue with tendrils around it. Sasagawa was in a boxing pose and Yamamoto already had his sword out.

When they were about to fight, they felt a deadly aura. Oh, Hayato can recognize that aura anywhere.

"That bastard..." The ambushers stopped in their tracks, not able to move from the deadly aura. Hey, they were just Mafioso hired to do this job! They didn't really have any special skills.

"For crowding around, I'll bite you all to death."

"IT'S THE OLDER HIBARI TO THE EXTREME!"

"Haha. Hey, Kyoya!" And of course, Kyoya just ignored them. He was about to go on a killing spree. It's been so long since he had bitten some herbivores to death. He chuckled in an amused way. Now, that was creepy. In no time, with the help of Kyoya, everyone was defeated.

"Haha! That was one fun game, don't you agree?"

"YES TO THE EXTREME!"

"Tch... Stupidity is contagious..."

"I'll bite you all to death." Kyoya raised his tonfas and-

"Eh? Hayato, Kyoya, Sasagawa, and Yamamoto?" The said people turned to look at the owner of that sweet voice.

"Decimo!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"HI TO THE EXTREME!"

"Omnivore." At the same time, Gokudera, Dokuro, and the older Lambo appeared from behind Tsuna.

"Hmm? So Lambo is already here? Then, that means..."

"Yeah. That means that **he** is also here already. Now, let's get going to where Natsumi and the others are."

* * *

**Natsumi, Chrome, and Takeshi's Group**

"HIIIEEE!" Natsumi shrieked for the nth time. Seriously, she had to get rid of that habit. Sometimes, that shriek can kill everyone's ears in the vicinity. Another bullet was aimed at her. She dodged it quickly, courtesy of Reborn's training. She also had fast instincts so that made things a little easier for Natsumi. There were people all around Natsumi's group and she was separated from the rest. But you can see the remains of what was happened during the battle. People were grabbing their heads, screaming due to Chrome's illusions. There were slash marks on the people's bodies as if slashed by a sword.

Natsumi gave another shriek as she dodged a punch aimed at her. She cursed inwardly at herself for not bringing her pills and mittens today out of all the days available. Reborn's going to kill her when he finds out.

Suddenly, a large pair of arms grabbed the brunette up into the air.

"Got her!" Natsumi gave another shriek in reply. She was caught! She couldn't do anything other than try to get out of the grasp.

"Hehe. I got the future Vongola Mafia Boss. If I kill her, I'll get a huge reward! I'll even get promoted!" The captor held Natsumi up against a tree by her neck. Natsumi coughed a few times because of the sudden action. A gun was against her head, ready to be shot. The last thing that she heard was Takeshi's shout of 'Natsu!' and the 'thud' that was created due to her falling to the ground.

_'Ahh... If I knew that I was going to die like this, I would have listened to Reborn more. I should have also wrote a will. I would give Lambo all the candy he wanted and I-Pin could have the stuffed bunny I have. I would have also told Gokudera that it was me who was responsible for his horrible stomach ache due to eating my cooking, not Bianchi's. I would have also told Yamamoto that it was me who actually broke his baseball bat because I was protecting myself from some crocodiles that Reborn sent after me and I would also- Wait... I don't...feel any pain...'_

It was then that Natsumi's mind **finally** registered that she couldn't feel any pain. Natsumi dared to open her eyes and she sat up. She roamed her hands around her head, searching for any blood or wounds and found nothing. Her captor was on the floor with a bullet hole in his head. Then, she saw a shadow hovering over her. She looked up, only to find a tall man holding a gun. He had on the proper dress code for all Mafioso. The only thing that stood out was the fedora on his head and his curly sideburns. It strangely reminded her of someone...but who?

"Natsumi!" The brunette swung her head over to the other side and saw Tsuna and some of the others.

"Ah! Tsuna, all of you!" Tsuna grinned from where he was. His eyes shifted to the figure that was hovering over Natsumi. Oh, he could recognize that figure anywhere!

"Chaos."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**AN:**** Mwahahahaha! I'm done! This chapter is so much longer than the others. This might also be the only chapter that's going to be this long. I kind of got bored in the middle so I didn't describe the action in detail. I also apologize if I created any confusion due to the names. Even I got confused when I was switching the names around. I mean, who uses 'Dokuro' and 'Sasagawa' anyways. xD AND YES! HE APPEARS AFTER 5 CHAPTERS! :D **

**Sorry, once again, for not updating fast enough. I had summer school and I became a beta-reader of some awesome stories! I'm a beta-reader of 5 stories in total. Busy, busy. **

**Oh, and I also need some help from you guys. Can you help me come up with some high-tech weapons and give me the description of it? And of course, I'll give the credit to you! Just leave your creation in your reviews or just PM me. :D**

**Review, favorite it, follow it, point out my mistakes, and I'll see you soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sylvia-san:**** Oh. My. Pineapple. I got so many reviews for the last chapter. I'm practically crying out of happiness. C': I believe that is the most I have gotten for each chapter so far. I love you reviewers so much! Thanks to the people who reviewed: runwithanime, xChaos RebornX, Randomchick95, Sofimiscat, Soul Vrazy, Hime, KuroHi91, Guest, scarlet rose white, BloodyDarkNaruto, rabbit, xxxWhite-Wing13xxx, Lemo, Msdgirl, TunaSandwich27, Otaku97, j3nny24, Iazura234.**

**Thanks to the people who fav'd and alerted it. :D**

**Disclaimer:**** If I remember correctly, I created a dark magic circle because I wanted to own KHR, but, nothing happened. I wonder what I did wrong... **

**Summary:**** REBORN, REBORN, REBORN! xD **

**Warnings:****OOC characters, contains shounen-ai, a few curses here and there, and poor description. In this chapter, there will be sexual implication.**

**Pairings:**** Slight All(Fem)27, and maybe other pairings. Implied R27! YAY!**

**A Quick Note:**** A lot of people asked me during the previous chapter that Reborn's greeting is "Ciaossu", not "Chaos." I'm going to clarify things before I continue. Here is a small trivia fact: ****When Reborn was in his adult form before the Arcobaleno Curse, he used to say "Chaos." When he got the Arcobaleno Curse though, his baby form couldn't pronounce the word "Chaos" so it slowly became "Ciaossu."** **Now that that's done, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**In Another Parallel Universe**

"Chaos."

"Reborn!" Tsuna grinned widely. He rushed up to the said hit man while Reborn just slowly approached Tsuna. When Reborn approached Tsuna, he hit Tsuna on his head with a green hammer that had the words, "100 Tons" on it. Apparently, the 10 ton hammer didn't work on Tsuna anymore.

_Whack!_

"Oww, what was that for?" Tsuna questioned while rubbing his head.

"For being careless. If I hadn't arrived in time, she would be dead already," Reborn huffed out while sparing a glance at Natsumi. Natsumi was just sitting on the floor staring at the interaction between Tsuna and the person he just called 'Reborn.' Her mind was spinning as she was trying to digest the fact that the person in front of her is Reborn.

_'B-but that can't be! The Reborn I know is just a little baby! Well, physically he is a baby and he's not really a baby, but still! This person in front if me is freaking tall and he looks completely different! What is going on?!'_

As if sensing Natsumi's inner turmoil, he kneeled down on one knee and helped the brunette up and checked her body for injuries and the like. After seeing nothing but scratches, he gave a reassuring smile to Natsumi.

"Natsumi, I know you might not believe this, but this person here is Reborn, at least from my universe anyway. Reborn, this is Natsumi, the me of this world." By the time Tsuna finished the introductions, everyone was already there listening. Of course, everyone from Natsumi's world were shocked out of there minds. They knew Reborn wasn't just a baby, but they didn't know that was what he really looked like.

"A-ah, nice t-to m-meet you... Reborn-san." Narsumi decided to add 'san' to call this Reborn after a small pause. She tried not to make eye contact with this Reborn because he just scares the crap out of her due to his intense gaze.

"She's just like you when you were younger-" Reborn stopped mid-sentence and bent down so he was at eye level with Natsumi. The girl blushed when she took in the features that the older Reborn had. Before Natsumi and Tsuna could question what he was trying to do, Reborn gave a small peck to the brunette's cheek.

"-and innocent too," Reborn finished.

The girl blushed a really deep shade of red before promptly passing out. Tsuna and the entire group looked on with wide eyes, trying to comprehend what just happened. Before anyone could say anything, a small, black blur hurried past them and landed on Natsumi's stomach.

"OUCH!" Natsumi woke up, coughing due to the impact on her stomach. It was then that they knew what the black blur was: the infant Reborn.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn! That hurt a lot!"

"Shut up, Dame-Natsu. Fainting because of a small peck on the cheek is unbecoming of a Mafia boss." Reborn turned his little body to the older Reborn. The both of them just stared at each other, taking in their features. To the older Reborn, it was like looking at his vulnerability. After all, he hated every second of when he was baby. To the infant Reborn, he had a look of longing in his eyes because it's been a long time since he has seen the state of his original body.

To the others, it looked like it was just a glaring contest, but the two knew better.

"Kufufufu. I think we should go back first to take in the situation."

"Juudaime, are you alright?!"

"Lambo-san is hungry!"

"Stop wasting time or I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna, Natsumi, and the two world's greatest hit men stopped what they were doing and silently agreed. They need to get back and try to assess the situation and the enemy they were going to face. Soon, the forest was empty, leaving signs of battle scattered all around.

* * *

When the huge group got back, it was already 5:00 P.M. They decided to go to where Tsuna was staying, which was a hotel, because there were too many people to fit in Natsumi's house. Tsuna and his guardians were staying together in the same hotel room- actually, correct that. They were all staying in a suite. Of course, Kyoya and Mukuro had their own due to... certain reasons.

There was a living room that was joined together with a kitchen. The kitchen was on the right side of the room. It had a large table with five chairs on either side and a chair on each end side of the table. It was perfect for meetings and dinner. There was a stove, a refrigerator, and utensils. In the living room, which was on the left side of the room, was a large flat-screen TV with two couches in front of it. In front of the couches was a small coffee table with a few magazines laying on top of it.

Between the living room and the kitchen was a door that led to a bedroom. There was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room. On the right side of the room was another flat-screen TV hanging on the wall on top. Below the TV was a long, brown desk. On the left side of the room was a jacuzzi. In front of the jacuzzi was a closet while there was a door next to it.

The door led to the bathroom. At the end of the bathroom was another door. That door gave way back to the kitchen and the living room.

Anyways, back to the topic. Tsuna and the others were in the kitchen. Tsuna was sitting at the head of the table with his guardians on the left side. Natsumi was sitting on the other end of the table with her own guardians on the right side. Gokudera and Hayato were standing on the right side of their respective boss/friend. Kyoya and Hibari were at the far end of the room, occupying their own corners of the room. The Infant Reborn had his own long-legged chair sitting on Natsumi's left side. The Adult Reborn was standing on Tsuna's left side, staring down at the others. Everyone was silent.

"So you guys have an idea of who attacked us earlier right?" Tsuna asked in a serious tone. Everyone nodded, feeling the thick tension in the air.

"If you didn't know, the Provenzano Famiglia is our ally back in our world. They came to us without a fight and we signed a contract. We had no problems whatsoever. However, this world is different. This Provenzano Famiglia is different. We don't know what they can do and the potential strength they have." Everyone, especially Natsumi and her own guardians listened intently.

"That's also the reason why we came to train you. You never know what the enemy could do."

"W-when do we start training?" Natsumi stuttered out, feeling nervous due to the thick tension.

"We are going to start training next week. So you all have to be ready in seven day's time and... that's all," Tsuna finished.

"What? Why a week's time?! Why can't we start now?" Gokudera asked impatiently.

"WE'RE GOING TO TRAIN TO THE EXTREME!"

"Haha. Is this another game?" Tsuna smiled at the sudden commotion. It was all so nostalgic and he hated sudden tensions.

"Shut up and let the Decimo talk!" Hayato growled out.

"Haha, everyone calm down," Takeshi said, calming down the noise.

"Thanks, Hayato, Takeshi. There is a reason why we're going to train next week. We're still deciding the arrangements right now."

"Tsuna's right. We should just get ready when the time comes. Let's go home now. I'm starving for Maman's food. Excuse us, Tsuna," the Infant Reborn said. Natsumi was ready to interrupt, but she got kicked on her head. Before anything could happen, Natsumi, Infant Reborn, and her guardians were all dragged out of the room. All that were left was Adult Reborn, Tsuna, and his own guardians.

"Hmph." Kyoya left to go back to his own suite.

"Tsuna, I have something I need to tell you," Adult Reborn said. That was an unspoken cue for the others to leave the suite altogether.

"Kufufu. I think Chrome and I need some rest. Goodbye, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro and Chrome left the room, mist covering where they were supposed to be.

"I'm going to go boxing to the extreme!" Ryohei jogged out of the suite, going to who-knows-where.

"Yare, yare. I'm going to go get some candy. See you soon, Tsuna-nii."

"Haha. Hayato and I are going to go grab a bite. Let's go, Hayato." Takeshi swung an arm around Hayato's neck, dragging him out.

"W-wait! Let go baseball-fre-" The door slammed, leaving Tsuna and Reborn to themselves. **(AN: I'm going to stop with the 'Adult Reborn' now that there is only one Reborn in the room. Sorry for the confusion.)**

"Tsuna." Silence.

"Tsuna." More silence invaded the room. Reborn sighed as he lifted Tsuna up from his chair and carried him bridle-styled.

"R-Reborn! What are you doing?!" Tsuna yelped as he was carried to the bedroom. Then, he was tossed to the middle of the bed. Tsuna was on his back and was about to get up, until Reborn straddled him across his torso. Reborn's hand was on both sides of Tsuna's head, leaving Tsuna with no chance of escape. This is Reborn we're talking about!

"Tsuna, stop ignoring me and just tell me what's bothering you." Tsuna stared into dark colored eyes until he looked to his side, contemplating what to do. After deciding what to say, he faced Reborn.

"I'll tell you if you get off of me." After Reborn detected no lies, he got off of Tsuna and made a sitting position on the bed. Tsuna did the same and sat in front of Reborn.

"Care to explain?" Tsuna gulped as he recalled the reason why he was ignoring Reborn in the first place.

"E-earlier..." Tsuna trailed off as Reborn started to lose patience. Reborn wasn't the most patient man despite his title.

"What about earlier?" Reborn said with a hint of irritation in his voice. Tsuna winced at the tone and tried to speak coherently.

"K-k-kiss..." Tsuna managed to stutter out while he blushed slight shade of red.

"Kiss? What are you- Oh." Everything clicked in Reborn's mind. So it was about the kiss he gave to Natsumi?

"Are you jealous?"

"No! I mean... y-yes..." Tsuna changed his answer as Reborn gave him a Don't-You-Dare-Lie-To-Me-Because-I-Will-Find-Out look.

"It was just a small peck on the cheek."

"But-"

"Haven't I already taught you that it was a way of greeting?" Reborn gave a small chuckle as the brunet gave a cute pout.

"But I can't help it! I can't control what I feel..." Tsuna said to Reborn, Tsuna's eyes widened as he was pulled onto Reborn's lap and was given a warm hug.

"We've been together for 4 years. Have I ever disappointed you?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Reborn let a tiny smile across his face. His lover is the only one who can manage to make him feel like this. He ruffled Tsuna's hair affectionately and the brunet nuzzled further into Reborn's chest. When Tsuna looked up, he gave a small kiss to Reborn on the lips. It was a soft kiss, but that triggered a reaction out of Reborn.

Tsuna was about to get out of the bed when Reborn grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the bed. Tsuna was once more on his back with Reborn straddling him.

"What are you doing no-" Tsuna was cut off when Reborn used the chance to slip his tongue in his mouth. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned toward Reborn for more. Soon, Tsuna was moaning into the kiss, making Reborn smirk inwardly. Then, Reborn leaned back away from the kiss, letting the both of them catch their breath. The raven examined his work. Tsuna's eyes were glazed over and half lidded. He was panting heavily while traces of saliva dripped down from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

To Reborn, it was an enticing sight. Not long after the heated kiss, he tilted Tsuna's neck and bit hard on the sensitive spot, earning a moan from the brunet. His tongue traveled to Tsuna's ear, nibbling on the earlobe.

"I think it's about time I get rewarded for controlling myself from the long time (a few days) you weren't here. Take responsibility," whispered the hit man. Tsuna shivered at the hot breath near his ear.

_'It's going to be a long night. I hope Hayato and the others don't barge in here...' _Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted as Reborn proceeded to kiss him senseless again.

_'Yep, long night indeed.'_

* * *

"Today was such a horrible day!" Natsumi complained to particularly no one. She was currently laying on her bed, recalling the events that had happened.

"You're going to have to get used to it as the next Mafia boss," Reborn replied, sipping his espresso while sitting on his hammock.

"... Reborn, was that really your adult form?" Natsumi suddenly asked. Reborn looked up from his espresso and stared into Natsumi's eyes. He could see curiosity and a hint of disbelief in them.

"Figure it out yourself. Now go to sleep. It's going to be another long day tomorrow."

"W-what do you mean, Reborn? And you didn't even answer my question!" Natsumi's complaints were unheard as a bubble appeared from Reborn's nose. He fell asleep already, despite the fact that his eyes were still opened. Natsumi grumbled and soon, her vision darkened, leading her to the land of dreams.

* * *

The next day, Natsumi woke up to the pleasant ten ton hammer, courtesy of Reborn.

"Wake up, Dame-Natsu." Natsumi rubbed her head with her left hand while her right hand rubbed her eyes to clear her vision.

"What? Is it morning already?" Natsumi said groggily.

"Yes, it is." Natsumi took a glance at her alarm clock. An angry sign appeared on her forehead.

"Oh yes, it is morning... 5:00 AM in the morning!" Natsumi yelled out.

"Shut up, Dame-Natsu. You'll wake up the neighbors." Natsumi quickly covered her mouth with her hands before replying a more quiet voice.

"Why are we up so early?"

"Pack all the necessary things you need into this bag. After you're done, come out of the house." Reborn left the brunette's room, leaving her with more questions. Natsumi just sighed as she packed.

A moment later, Natsumi stepped out of her house with her bag. She froze for a second as she looked at the two coach buses in front of her. Where exactly was she going? After a kick from Reborn, Natsumi got on the bus, only to see her guardians in the bus.

"Juudaime! Over here!" The said person spotted Gokudera and Yamamoto all the way at the back of the bus. She walked over and sat down between them.

"Good morning Juudaime/Natsu!" Gokudera and Yamamoto said simultaneously.

"G-good morning, both of you. Umm... By any chance, do you know what the other bus is for?"

"Oh, Tsuna and his own guardians are in the other bus along with the big version of the baby," Yamamoto replied with a grin.

"Why are they also here and where are we going?" Natsumi questioned.

"Juudaime, you don't know? Didn't Reborn-san tell you already?"

"N-no..." Natsumi replied quietly. Something is telling her that she is not going to like what is going to come out of Gokudera's mouth next.

"We are-"

"We're going to Italy!" Yamamoto replied cheerfully, interrupting Gokudera. Tsuna froze in her spot, her eyes the size of plates.

"Baseball-freak, don't interru-"

"HIIEEEE!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**AN:**** Done! I'm sorry for the late update. I'm actually having a small writer's block. I know where this story is going, but the problem is the DETAILS. So I might need some time to write the chapters for this. I also tried to make it up with the R27. I did say that the characters would be OOC by the way. I hope it that R27 scene wasn't too crappy. ^^;**

**But in the meantime, while I figure out how to write the future chapters for this story, you can read a new story I created called, "Leisure Time: Belphegor". I might update that story more since that is just for the comedy. Is this what you call shameless advertising? LOL.**

**Please r****eview and I will see you next time!**


End file.
